Darkness, Love, Revolution
by NinjaRisa
Summary: His parent's murder and upbringing in the mafia had changed Mako tremendously. Still a criminal, he avoids the police and essentially wants nothing to do with the Avatar. One day, however, the two meet unexpectedly. Mako is dark; Korra is light. Will a relationship form despite them living in two worlds? Will Mako experience a revolution within himself? Makorra. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Korra meets Mako and Bolin for the 1__st__ time under different circumstances. Makorra. AU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ … Is this truly necessary?_

_Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Darkness, Love, Revolution**

"Hey, Mako," a hoarse, serious voice began. "What should we do with this bastard?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of a cowering gang member who was stained with fresh blood, and was trying to support himself as he leaned against the wall of the dark alley. He winced in pain, too weak to defend himself.

The firebender didn't face his accomplice, his back to him as he remained silent for the longest time. A subtle breeze in the cold night air ruffled his hair and clothes, his body unmoving. He finally opened his mouth to speak: low, dark, distant, and cold.

"Melt his face."

A blood-curdling scream.

* * *

The following day was sunny and warm, a perfect day for meditating. It was early in the morning as Tenzin and Korra sat under the Meditation Pavilion, sitting quietly across from each other.

Tenzin sighed deeply. "Korra. Would you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm meditating," she returned matter-of-factly.

The airbending master shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his student. "That's not the proper posture to meditate."

The Avatar lifted herself off the ground, shifting her weight to her hands that lay flat on the ground behind her. She released her own sigh and averted her eyes from her teacher. "We've been meditating for an hour," she whined childishly. "Can't we take a break now?"

Tenzin answered with a swift, "No, we cannot."

Korra groaned loudly as she fell back to the ground, and complained, "What _more_ do we have to do?"

"Korra –"

"Look. It's been, what, over 2 weeks, and I haven't made _any_ progress. I can't even produce a measly puff of air." She shut her eyes and continued in a low tone, "I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure, Korra," he reassured her. "It will take time. You just need –"

"To be patient," she finished. "I know, I _know."_ She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the Meditation Pavilion. Neither master nor student said a word for a brief moment, the rustle of nearby trees filling the silence.

"Can I _please_ take a break, Tenzin?" she repeated with more desperation in her voice. "I've been training practically _every day _since I got here. You won't even let me leave the island, and Republic City is right next-door."

"You're here to train," he reminded her, "not to explore the city. Your first day here, you were arrested and that was enough trouble for me. Your focus should be on becoming a full-fledged Avatar. And your goal as of right now is to master airbending."

Korra sat up straight, and scoffed. "How can I master something I can't even _do?"_ She huffed."None of this airbending stuff makes _any_ sense to me," she pouted in frustration.

"I know you're frustrated," Tenzin began sympathetically, "but these teachings will seek in over time," he assured. "Then, one day, it'll just click."

Korra took in a deep breath, getting into the proper meditating position, and relaxed … for only a few seconds. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet," she said as she stood from the ground. "I gotta go to the bathroom," walking away despite Tenzin's orders to return.

"This girl," the old master grumbled. "Never have I met such a stubborn person," rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache. "Well, with the exception of Lin."

* * *

Bolin was slumped on the worn-out sofa, playing with his little fire ferret friend. The earthbender was waiting patiently for his older brother to return home – if you could even call this aged, rundown building a home. He listened quietly to the radio that rested on the only table in the entire place, humming along to the tunes that were playing.

He sat up as he thought he heard the twisting of a doorknob, and smiled as he saw his older brother come in through the front door.

"Hey, bro!" Bolin greeted as he gently combed Pabu's fur. "Wow, you look like roadkill."

Mako set the few groceries he brought in on the counter in the small kitchen, heaving a sigh. "Yeah, thanks," he replied flatly as he began putting away the dry food in the cupboards. "So, what'd you do all day?"

Bolin yawned. "Nothin'. Just stayed here playing with Pabu. I wasn't needed for anything today, so …"

"I see," Mako nodded. "And I'm guessing you didn't eat anything today either." Before the firebender came home, their home was completely out of food, save Pabu's own.

"Yup," Bolin answered, his stomach growling as if to confirm it. Mako tossed a small bag across the room to his brother, Bolin fumbling to catch it.

"Is this … what I think it is?" the younger brother asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Picked up your favorite dumplings on the way back."

Bolin quickly opened up the bag, smelling its contents, and began stuffing his face wolfishly with the food. "Thanks!" he exclaimed with his mouth full, spitting out some bits of the dumpling as he did so. Mako snickered and walked over to the couch, reclining lazily on it as he released a sigh. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Want one?" Bolin offered, his face still stuffed with food.

Mako cracked one eye open, a dumpling practically in his face. "Sure," taking the dumpling held out for him. He took a small bite, as he truly wasn't that hungry, slowly chewing what he had in his mouth.

He examined his surroundings, not quite sure what to think of it. The entire living space was compact, and could barely fit two people. The walls were weathered and in desperate need of a paint job, creaking every now and again. There was a small kitchen with only one burner on the stove, a small counter, a sink, and two cupboards. There was only one bathroom with a toilet, a single sink, and shower – the water, unfortunately, was never really hot, and occasionally warm. There were two bedrooms, however, the only thing that could fit in either were a bed. As uncomfortable as their home was, Mako was at least grateful he even _had_ a home with a roof over their heads.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his brother changing the stations on the radio. Bolin stopped as he heard something that piqued his interest.

"… _have already heard, but the Avatar's in town, folks. Now, many are wondering if the Avatar is going to deal with the Equalists, a problem that's growing throughout Republic City. Others wonder if the Avatar will be fighting crime and the mafia who contaminate our city. Both problems are in need of eradication, and I must say that the Avatar has h—"_ Mako flicked the radio off.

"Hey, I was listening to that," Bolin pouted.

"I was tired of hearing his voice," Mako responded dully as he adjusted the gloves on his hands.

"But, wow. The _Avatar's_ in town!" the earthbender exclaimed enthusiastically. "I wonder what he's like. Or maybe 'she'. The radio was really unclear," he shrugged.

His brother responded with a "Who cares?" clearly unimpressed. "Probably some dull, spiritual goody-goody who's all about justice."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Why say it like that? I bet the Avatar is some incredibly awesome dude with a great sense of humor!" Mako rolled his eyes. "It'd be _awesome_ if I ever saw him. Oh, and if I ever met him, I'd –"

"Be thrown in jail."

"What?" his little brother taken aback.

Mako faced his brother, and his arms crossed against his chest. "Think about it, Bo. We're working with the Triple Threat Triad – a.k.a. criminals, what society calls the 'bad guys'. The Avatar, on the other hand, is about peace and all that other stuff – a.k.a. the good guy. And do you know what happens when the good guy and the bad guy butt heads?"

Bolin scratched his head. "Uh … Bad things … happen?"

The firebender gave him a deadpan expression. "Yeah. Bad things happen. The bad guy is either arrested, sent to life in prison, or killed."

The earthbender's eyes grew twice in size as he heard the latter, gulping loudly in fear. "Killed?" he repeated in a mouse-like voice, hugging his neck as if it was ready for decapitation. "I doubt the Avatar would kill _us?_ … Right?" he chuckled nervously.

Mako never turned. "The Avatar's the most powerful being in the universe," his voice low. "I doubt the Avatar would think twice about eliminating us _street-rats."_ The air around the firebender had noticeably turned dark, and Bolin could easily sense it. He hated how much his brother had changed since their parents' death, but there was nothing he could do to return things back to the way they were – back to normal. But that "normality" had become just a distant past, an unreachable dream; reality was now, and the present future was cruel. Their lives have been nothing but survival: harsh, cold, unforgiving. The Triads were more than welcome to accept a couple of orphans off the streets – that is, as long as they were competent and willing to do their job under any circumstances.

Bolin hadn't worked for the Triads right away – his brother wouldn't let him. But as much as it pained Mako, he realized that him alone making money for working with the Triads wasn't enough. With the brothers working together, they'd make double what Mako made alone. The earthbender hadn't changed that much – he still kept his childish personality, his surprising ignorance to the many dangers and influences of this world, and his inability to read situations. But his older brother, on the other hand, had become different altogether.

"Where're you going?" Bolin curiously asked as he sat up, realizing his brother was heading for the front door.

The firebender halted, his back to his brother, glancing over his shoulder at Bolin. "Out. Got another job to do." He readjusted the fingerless gloves on his hands, flexing his fingers to test their mobility.

"Oh," the 16 year-old simply replied, slinking back down on the sofa.

The firebender reached for the doorknob. "Actually … you can come along too. More like, I need your help. It's just me and Shin for this one, and we need a little backup. With a third bender, we'll be more intimidating and the job will get done quicker." He opened the door. "Get dressed; I won't wait forever," and closed the unlocked door behind him.

Bolin released a sigh, muttering under his breath, "Looks like I had no choice from the get-go," and swiftly put on his shoes and shirt. "C'mon, Pabu. Guess you're gonna see some action today after all."

* * *

"Sorry, girl," Korra apologized in a whisper. "It'd be difficult to sneak out with you." Naga whined sadly in response, not wanting her master to leave without her. Korra pet the polar-bear dog's head, reciprocating the feeling. "I won't be gone long," she promised. "I just want some fresh air in the city, and explore whatever's there. I just need a break from airbending training."

The Avatar left her pet behind, trying her best to sneak past the White Lotus, Air Acolytes, and practically everyone else on the island. Korra hadn't planned an escape route or any of the like beforehand as that was quite unlike her, and avoiding being seen in broad daylight was already difficult in and of itself. Miraculously, she made it off the island unnoticed, diving into the cold water of the bay. With waterbending, her speed increased substantially as she swam towards the city.

Her body moved swift and smooth as she glided through the calm waters of Yue Bay, her body flowing with grace, skill, and speed. She finally reached the docks of the city, using the water underneath her to propel herself onto the pier. She surprised a few fishermen who happened to be standing around, and she snickered at the confused looks on their faces. She released the water from her clothes to dry herself off, making her way to the nearest shops, preferably ones that sold food.

She fought back the growl of her stomach, becoming depressed as she remembered she was broke.

"Oh well," she shrugged dejectedly. "I _did_ come here for the adventure and exploration, not food," she told herself.

Another growl. "But I _am_ hungry …" she moaned.

* * *

Bolin sat silent in the back of Shady Shin's car, eyes looking out the window to his right, watching the blur of scenes go by. All the windows in the expensive vehicle were rolled down, their hair blowing in the wind. The earthbender, not standing the silence, spoke up.

"Soooo," he drawled, Shin's and Mako's ears twitching to listen, "what exactly are we doing today? Where are we going?"

"To answer your first question," Shin began, eyes focused on the road ahead, "we're on our way to pick up an overdue payment. And I mean,_ way_ overdue."

The firebender added, "Yeah. Word is, the Avatar beat up three of our guys who were here to pick up the cash. They also got themselves arrested in the process."

Shady Shin laughed. "Buncha idiots." He turned the corner to the left, smirking as his eyes shifted to the right of his windshield. "And for your second question, we're here. Chung's Phonograph Store."

All three stepped out of the car, sauntering their way over to the shop. People briskly scrambled away into nearby stores at the sight of the three men, afraid they'd be attacked if they got in their way. Chung stepped backwards out of his store, holding a heavy phonograph in his arms. As he swerved around, his eyes practically popped out of his head, and his face became increasingly pale as three fearsome men stood before him.

He gulped.

"W-what can I do f-for you boys?" his voice trembling in anxiety, and knees shaking uncontrollably beneath him. The corner of Shin's mouth slowly curved upward, enjoying how his presence sent fear in the older man.

"Cut the crap, Chung," the waterbender returned. "You know _exactly_ what we're here for."

The old man cautiously stepped back, realizing the phonograph in his hands was becoming unbearably heavy. Shady Shin exasperated an impatient sigh, nodding his head in Mako's direction. The firebender advanced to the clerk, incinerating the phonograph that was held up as Mr. Chung's shield, and he forcibly took the man's shirt in his hands, lifting the man off his feet. Chung gasped, words failing to come out.

"Well?" the waterbender asked calmly.

The clerk swallowed hard, only managing to quickly mention the Avatar until Shady Shin burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Chung," Shin snickered. "But the Avatar ain't here to save your ass this ti –"

"Don't be so sure."

They spun around, eyes on a dark-skinned Water Tribe girl. From her apparel she was clearly from outside of the city. Mako released his grip from the man, glaring at the stranger standing boldly before them.

"Who the hell are you?" the firebender inquired as he made his way to the girl. She remained in place, her hands set proudly on her hips.

"Back _again?"_ she asked dumbfounded. "Is idiocy a common trait in your little gang or something?" she taunted with a sly smirk, irking the firebender immensely.

"You didn't answer my question," he hissed back, but released an irritated growl when she laughed.

"Y'know, I love playing 'Who am I?' Alright, I'll give you three hints," holding up the same number on her fingers. _"But,_ you'll have to fight me to get them, _fire boy."_

He scoffed. "You're crazy, _insane._ Just run home, to the kitchen where you belong."

Bolin smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, appalled at his own brother's sexist comment. Mako was never a smooth talker, especially with the ladies. Korra was now officially ticked, annoyance boiling in her core.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Shady Shin sighed loudly, tired of the small talk. "Just blast the bitch already."

The cockiest grin plastered itself on the Avatar's face, readying herself in a fighting position. "Bring it."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yup, this is just one of the other stories I have in my twisted mind. Not a lot of words to say actually. Mako's supposed to be rather dark in this one. I hope the cussing and crude talk didn't turn anyone off, as we all know no one in the show ever cusses or ever will. (Ironically, I hate hearing and reading swear words myself. :P) If people are bothered by it I'll change it, but I personally thought the swearing just … _fit_ in this story because it has a darker feel … Well, it makes sense to ME. (Don't know whether this story should be rated "T" or "M" as the violence and themes will get darker …)_

_Hope this wasn't TOO dull, and was at least interesting. (I wrote this pretty fast, so if there's any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out.)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on "Darkness, Love, Revolution":**_

_Korra – being the impulsive girl she is – decides to take on Mako, Bolin, and Shady Shin by herself. She had beaten a few gang members on her first day in Republic City, but will these new guys pose a challenge?_

* * *

Mako threw a swift punch of hot flames toward the girl, only to have her easily dodge it. She grinned at the fact that at least airbending training was doing _some_ good, as it helped increase her speed and reflexes. The firebender released another punch, but Korra had avoided that as well.

She laughed heartily, almost mocking him. "C'mon. Is that all you can _do?_ I'm already bored of this," and she yawned to add effect. Mako narrowed his eyes, releasing an air of frustration.

"Hey, Bolin!" the firebender called, never taking his eyes off the eyesore in front of him. "Are you just gonna stand there flatfooted, or are you going to help me?"

His brother scratched the back of his head, giving his older sibling a weak response. "Um, sure," the earthbender answered. He was completely uncomfortable fighting a girl, as he preferred taking girls on dates rather than going toe-to-toe with one. Pabu ran off his master's shoulders, scurrying away to a safe place. Bolin stepped forward, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling, preparing himself for his first (and last) attack. He flung a large chunk of hard ground at his opponent, but was not only surprised that she dodged it, but that she reciprocated the attack as well. He stumbled backwards with an "oof", tripping over his own feet and landing harshly on his back. Immediate knock out, as pathetic as it was. Shady Shin and Mako froze with confused faces; Korra simply smiled at their confusion.

"That's your first hint."

_What is she – a mix or something?_ Mako wondered.

Shady Shin cared not to think so deeply about it and made his own move, extracting the water from nearby barrels and solidifying them into pointed shards of ice in the direction of the girl. Instead of evading them, she faced them head-on, fearless and valiant. With astounding skill, she moved unlike any other bender they had seen, weaving her way through the ice shards as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

_The airbending exercises … It's sinking in!_ _I got this!_ And she grinned, expressing her accomplishment. She moved fluidly and gracefully, wishing her airbending master was here to see her now.

She skid underneath the barrage of icicles, meeting her attacker. She crouched exceptionally low, spinning her leg in a swift motion to knock the bender off his feet. He hit his head against the wall of the building behind him, his vision blurring and the man eventually falling to unconsciousness.

Korra turned to face Mako, whose mouth was agape in shock but instantly formed a frown. The girl lifted her hands, her fingers flinched back as small flames erected from her palms.

"I promised you three hints," she began, "but I'm guessing you only need two to figure out who I am now."

The young man's face darkened. "You're the Avatar," he snarled.

A grin couldn't help but escape the girl's face.

The two released their fire attacks in unison, both on the offensive. Their fire collided, but Korra's proved to be stronger, eating through Mako's flame. He held up his arms in defense, the fire pushing him off balance, but he kept his ground. He put his arms readily in front of him, preparing to blast her with a much stronger heat.

The smoke clouded his vision; however, he was able to dodge the surprise attack given by the Avatar. She performed a roundhouse kick to the face, but he ducked it with great speed. Frustrated with her having the upper hand, he jumped back, counterattacking with a tornado kick, flames following the movement in his feet. Korra couldn't dodge the assault from such close range and felt the full brunt of the attack. She was knocked off her feet and flew back, landing none too gently on her backside. She laid on the rough ground unmoving, eyes closed, and now extremely vulnerable. Mako walked casually to her body as she no longer posed a threat, kneeling on one leg beside her. He smirked, proud that he had won the short battle.

"You're just too cocky," he said, shaking his head. "Going against me was a mistake. I _never_ lose." He pulled back his right hand, flames licking his fingers. He whispered, "Time to finish this."

Before he had time to release it, Korra's eyes shot open, her reaction time amazingly quick. She jumped at him, gripping the firebender's shoulders tightly, and landing on top of him. She straddled him, restricting his movement. He attempted to attack with his free arms, but Korra had pinned them down with great strength. The fire in the young man's hand had extinguished, his eyes wide in astonishment for the fact that the girl could still move, and was actually quite strong.

"_I'm_ cocky?" she snickered, mocking his statement and utterly enjoying the grimace on his face. He was turning red in anger, struggling to get free.

"Get. Off. Me," he growled through gritted teeth.

She slowly lowered her head, closer to his. Mako's breath hitched in his throat, and he closed his eyes, afraid she was going to head-butt him. But she halted, noses centimeters apart. He cracked an eye open as everything went silent, but regretted doing so. The distance between them was unbearably close, becoming more apparent as he could feel her warm breath fanning over his face, and he wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or bothered by it. It was a little of both, but the fact that she had gotten the better of him overpowered those feelings. For many years, no one had bested him, and he _hated_ losing – especially against arrogant, impulsive people like her.

She finally spoke as her breathing and pulse returned to a steady pace. "You underestimated me from the beginning," she accused, and more than ecstatic to reveal it. "That was mistake number one. Mistake number _two_ was going against the Avatar. Or maybe I should say, 'Going against me was a mistake,'" reiterating his statement, but with a poor imitation of his voice.

He rolled his eyes. "I sound _nothing_ like that, and I had no idea you were the Avatar until _after _the fact. Seriously, you're too full of yourself and overconfident."

"And you're just an idiot," she returned snappily.

"What kind of childish comeback is that?"

She ignored his last statement, removing herself from the firebender's body. He sat up, but winced slightly as he felt a small sore pain on his wrists. She had pushed him down. Hard.

"You should probably pick up the rest of your goons and leave," she said, walking away nonchalantly, her back facing him. "This battle was over before it started," she saucily replied. "You'll probably go back crying to your boss, and he'll send an army. See if I care. I can kick _all_ your butts." Suddenly, she felt a strong sense of electricity in the air, and she moved rapidly to the side as she narrowly escaped a bolt of lightning.

He was aiming for her heart.

She spun around, stunned. "You're a lightning bender?" her voice barely a whisper. She had never fought against one before, and the technique had always been beyond her reach. Did she herself make the mistake of overestimating her opponent?

_He tried to kill me just now._

Mako's features became hard, and his voice harsh as he spoke. "One of the first rules of fighting," he started, "is to never look back on your opponent. Don't think you've won, Avatar," he spat. The corners of his eyes darted to Chung's store, then back to the Water Tribe girl. "Forget the money – I'm going to burn this place straight down to the ground. Starting … with _him."_ The clerk jerked in response, wondering why he hadn't ran to hide or to even call the police in the midst of the fighting.

"I'll make you watch, Avatar," the firebender continued, the aura around him distinctly black, "to put you in your place."

"Don't," Korra warned, her eyes growing wide in fear. "He's an innocent man; he can't defend himself."

Mako returned her remark with a laugh, bitter and utterly spine-chilling, giving even the young Avatar goose bumps.

_He changed,_ Korra thought. _Is this his true self? He's nothing but a psychopath!_

"Every reason as to why he should be removed," Mako sourly replied. "The weak never prevail; the weak can't survive. He'll feel the pain … just as I've felt mine." His voice seemed to be recalling something distant; the horrid darkness of his past. His movements were smooth and reminiscent of the art of waterbending. But there was nothing beautiful about it. Korra knew that the blue emitting off his fingertips wasn't water.

Lightning.

"No!" she screamed, cursing herself for being too out of reach to stop him. Mako held back his attack, however, as distant sirens of the Police Force resounded in the air. Shady Shin and Bolin awoke abruptly from the loud noise, discombobulated for a few seconds as they forget where they were.

"Crap! The police!" Shin cursed, now fully aware of his surroundings, and he ran hastily to his car. Bolin followed suit, snatching his pet fire ferret on the way.

Mako turned but stopped as Korra's voice declared, "Weeellll, looks like it's Avatar: 2, Triple Losers: 0."

The firebender glanced over his shoulder, his face deadpan and eyes clouded with rage. "Next time, the outcome won't be the same. I'll make sure to put you through hell."

She grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Shady Shin's vehicle drove up alongside Mako, the waterbender hastily commanding him to get in the car. "Quit flirting and get in. Zolt finds out we're arrested and he'll be majorly pissed." The firebender opened the car door and jumped in. Shady Shin floored the gas, resulting in a loud screech and visibly black skid marks on the hard ground. Korra stood motionless as the car drove passed her, her hips rested on her sides, and a triumphant look on her face. For a split second, the Avatar and the firebender locked eyes, something new sparking within them.

Rivalry.

The car was soon out of view, and Korra stayed planted in the same spot, staring at nothing.

_I didn't catch that guy's name,_ she thought. _But he did say 'next time',_ _so I guess I'll ask him then,_ she shrugged.

A timid voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Miss Avatar, thank you again for protecting my shop, but you should probably go now." The sirens grew louder as they grew closer, and Korra figured that was her cue, running as fast as her legs could take her, away from the scene. She knew Tenzin would have a cow-hippo if he found out she got involved in another street fight, but she was more afraid of Lin Beifong, who'd have her head on a platter for sure.

* * *

BOlin checked the rear window, and released a sigh of relief as no one was following them. _"That_ was close." He turned to his fire ferret who was lying in his lap, the creature staring up at his master as he was being addressed. "Right, Pabu?"

Mako exhaled his own sigh, clearly annoyed than relieved. "Zolt may not kill us for being arrested, but he'll be _beyond_ upset that we didn't get the money," pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Psh. Don't worry," Shin reassured, surprisingly calm. "We can get the money another time. So long as Avatar-pain-in-the-ass doesn't show up, we're good." His face immediately shifted to one of scorn, his next words bitter. "Still can't believe we got schooled by some teenage girl."

"It's humiliating," Mako scowled. He stared out his side window, recalling her irritating, overconfident smirk, and her horribly proud attitude. The girl had gotten under his skin for sure, and she immediately became the most displeasing and annoying person on his list.

Bolin's eyes grew wide as a revelation donned on him. "Wait, wait, wait … That was the Avatar? _The_ Avatar?"

"Unfortunately," his older brother frowned.

The earthbender put a thumb and forefinger on his chin. "Hmm … I guess that explains why she could earthbend … being a Water Tribe … gal. I wonder if we'll see her again."

"We _won't,"_ Mako instantly responded, his mind trying to erase the Avatar's face and every single thing about her.

The waterbender let out a few laughs, saying, "Then what was with the whole 'next time' crap you promised her? Guess you were flirting afterall. Well, well, well. Looks like our stoic firebender has the hots for the Avatar," he teased.

Mako glared at his partner, his eyes practically boring through the driver's clothes. "I feel _nothing_ for that girl," he hissed, fire burning in his amber eyes. "It hasn't even been an hour, and she's become the most aggravating person I've met! If I see her again, I swear I'll wipe that stupid, arrogant smirk off her face!"

"Calm down, man. Just a joke. No need to get all heated up about it."

Bolin chirped up, "Well, _I_ thought she was pretty," his comment earning an eye-roll from Shin, and a sideways glare from his brother. "What?" he asked innocently. "C'mon. You can't deny that she was every bit attractive."

Shin shook his head in disbelief. "Your tastes, man …" he criticized with a click of his tongue.

_Great,_ Mako thought. _Out of all the girls in the world, it had to be _her?

Mako had yet to fall in love with any girl, but he vowed that no girl would ever steal his heart – not in this lifetime or the next. Girls were utterly useless to him, and romance was out of the question. All he cared about was surviving and making money, and no Avatar was going to get in the way of that. He was determined to do anything he could to keep living, to keep his brother fed and breathing. Even if that meant killing people in the process.

* * *

Tenzin was highly upset, to say the least. As much as he tried to control it, the heat in his face was absolutely evident on his light skin. As he spoke, his voice was stern and unquestionably infuriated.

"Korra. Might you tell me where you were during our scheduled airbending session?"

Korra was never great at lying, and practically every excuse or line of escape was the same. "I was looking for the … bathroom?" That was clearly an unsatisfactory reason, and she attempted to tell the truth, avoiding the details of course.

"I was … out."

The older man's face didn't change. "I'm afraid that doesn't quite answer my question."

The girl let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, alright. I was, um …" And just then her stomach released a loud growl, Korra remembering that she failed to find a bite to eat. "I was hungry, so I went looking for food," she replied speedily.

"Is that so? Why then did I not see you in the kitchen or the dinner table?"

_Might as well tell him the truth._

"I … went to the city," she answered slowly, yet cautiously.

"You went to the city for a simple meal? Is my food not to your liking?"

"Uhhh ..."

Tenzin exasperated a heavy sigh. "Enough of this. Why don't I enlighten you on what _I_ heard?" And at that moment, all Korra could think was, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"I received an interesting phone call not too long ago," he continued calmly. "Can you guess the topic of conversation I shared with the Chief of Police? Almost lost my hearing in my right ear," he mumbled to himself.

"It wasn't a lot of damage this time!" she defended.

"According to Lin, it was still quite a mess."

"But Tenz –"

"While I understand your intentions were in the right place, it isn't your duty. Leave those sorts of things to the police."

Korra scoffed. "Well, if it wasn't for me, the police would've arrived too little too late. I'm the Avatar. My duty is to _help _people."

"I understand perfectly well, but Republic City has laws, Korra. You must abide by them like everyone else."

"I didn't know the greatest being in the universe had to follow rules," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "But listen, Tenzin," she beamed, attempting to change the subject. "Some good _did_ come out of beating those thugs. The airbending like you said 'clicked!'"

The old master's features softened, surprised by this bit of news. His mouth curved into a small smile, setting his hand gently on his student's shoulder. "I told you, hadn't I? You just had to be patient."

She grinned. "Soooo, does that mean I can leave the island more frequently now?"

Tenzin was about to reply with a stern, "No," but Korra resumed before he had the chance.

"Fighting those thugs was a great training exercise! Especially in that environment, I had a better feel of connecting with the elements. Staying here trapped and lying quietly in meditation just isn't for _me._ Please, Tenzin!" she begged.

He frowned and wearily shook his head. "I can't have you fighting gang members –"

"Ooooh! Gangs?" a childish voice chirped from behind.

The master and student turned, two young faces meeting their own. The exclamation had clearly come from Ikki, as she was jumping up and down in strange excitement while her sister remained calm in contrast.

The overly energetic child continued, "Korra, you fought gangs today? Sounds like fun! Did you win? Did you lose? What's a gang?"

Tenzin cut in, "Well, I shall talk to you girls later. I have work I must attend to. _You and I_ however," he said, staring down at his student, "are not finished talking. We'll continue our discussion later." Korra frowned and narrowed her eyes at her retreating master, hoping he'd forget the discussion the next time she saw him. Knowing Tenzin, he wasn't one to forget.

Her focus returned to the young girls as Jinora asked, "So, is it true that you fought a mafia? You should've seen our dad when he heard the news." Korra snickered at the image of a normally calm Tenzin, the man's face absolutely red as he tried containing his anger.

"Yeah, I went head-to-head with a mafia," Korra beamed proudly, "but only with three of its members."

"Were they big, ugly, and mean?" Ikki questioned with interest.

Korra laughed. "They were mean, but I wouldn't say 'big' and 'ugly.' Actually …" she trailed off, recalling the one-on-one fight with the mafia firebender earlier today. Now that she actually thought about it, the young man was, truthfully, incredibly handsome, and his looks were incomparable to any man she had ever seen. Her face flushed red as she remembered how close she had gotten to him, literally on top of him. How could she do something so embarrassing?

She returned to reality as she heard little giggles.

"Sooo," Jinora began with a teasing tone, "I'm guessing they were cute?"

"H-huh? What?" Korra babbled, her cheeks burning intensely. "W-what makes you say that? I never indicated –"

"Well, with that distant look in your eyes and a blush that dark, I'd say that is a _huge_ indication," Jinora smiled. "At least, that's how it's described in the romance novels I've read," she added.

Korra wasn't sure how to refute this, blubbering out incoherent sounds before she could form actual words. "You – you, uh … You should read other things! And – and I'm not in love!"

Jinora returned, "No one said you were."

"Uh … right! I knew that! I'm just making that … clear." Korra forcibly cleared her throat, her eyes staring mindlessly in another direction. This was utterly embarrassing and almost shameful. She had never acted so flustered in her life, denying the fact that she found one of the mafia members incredibly attractive. Where had her pride gone?

"So, what's his name?" Ikki chirped.

Korra immediately smacked her own forehead as she responded, "I never got his name."

"Oh, so there _is_ a guy on your mind," Jinora smiled.

"Y'know, I'm really hungry," the young Avatar began loudly, trying her best to escape the conversation. "I wonder what there is to eat," she pretended to ponder as she hastily began her way back to the Temple, the two little girls rushing after her.

* * *

Mako took in a deep breath, readying himself as he stood before the door of one of the most notorious crime bosses of Republic City, "Lightning Bolt Zolt." The young man was unsure of what his boss wanted with him, but whatever it was, it was undoubtedly serious. The young firebender couldn't refuse the order, and he was becoming apprehensive. Very rarely did one see their boss, and to say that this invitation was an honor would be far from the truth.

Mako glanced sideways at one of the two guards who stood at both sides of the doorway, and the guard felt the glance, sternly replying, "You going in or what? Zolt wants to see you, and he hates waiting."

"What does he want?" Mako asked curiously with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't know – couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Might as well go in and find out. Or do you need 'help' getting in?"

The young man released an annoyed growl, and twisted the doorknob. He slowly opened the door, his heart beating fast as he had no idea what to expect. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him, surprised at how dark the room was. In fact, he could barely see his own hand in front of him.

_Where am I?_ Mako asked himself. He stepped forward with hesitation, but instantly ducked his head as he dodged a sudden punch of fire.

"What the –" he exclaimed, but was immediately cut off as something hard – in what he assumed to be a rock – attacked his backside, and he jolted forward.

_Hit from behind?!_ he thought, as his heart began to pound more furiously in his chest.

He was assaulted yet again, taken by surprise as water sliced his cheek. He winced in pain and immediately put his hand to the cut, feeling warm liquid run down his face. Mako growled in frustration, and went into a defensive position, bracing himself for the next attack. Never before had he fought in this kind of situation – a battle in which he was completely outnumbered, and having not a clue where his opponents were. But even as the odds were unfairly against him, he knew fully well that he was more than capable to defeat these cowards.

Mako shut his eyes, knowing that it would heighten his hearing and help him focus on the sounds around him. From the directions of which he was attacked, he knew that there was a firebender in front of him, an earthbender from behind, and a waterbender to his left. For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and he waited patiently for the next person to make a move. All at once, he heard a ripple of water, a rock being lifted from the ground, and he smelled the faint scent of fire. As his opponents delivered the attacks simultaneously, Mako waited till the very last second to dodge, falling directly to a low push-up position on the ground. He heard two loud grunts with matching thuds as two of his assailants struck one another. Mako pushed himself back onto his feet, releasing a powerful fireball towards the waterbender. With his eyes closed, he could sense his opponent had ducked and was lunging towards him. The young man acted fast and brought his foot up, swiftly kicking the waterbender on the side of his neck. His opponent flew to the side, unconscious upon impact.

In the darkness there was a sound of hands clapping, and a man's laugh. Mako opened his eyes upon recognizing who the laugh belonged to. A lamp was switched on, adding barely any light, and the room appeared dull, mysterious, and unwelcoming. Mako saw his boss sitting comfortably in his large red chair at his exquisitely designed wooden desk. The room was unexpectedly huge, and the entire style of the room was a dark, bloody red, the furniture rivaling that of a wealthy man's.

"Excellent work," Zolt complimented, sitting calmly at his desk. "I didn't expect you to kill 'em, but they were useless anyway." He soon groaned in disgust as he eyed the three felled benders sprawled on the floor. "Ugh. They're staining the carpet. No matter – at least their blood will match the color. But the smell –"

"Hey!" Mako shouted angrily to grab his attention. "I want to know why you had all these benders attack me! Are you trying to kill me?!"

The mafia leader, unaffected by Mako's exclamation, replied calmly, "Relax. I wasn't trying to kill ya, just … testin' you to see if the rumors were true. But in hindsight," he sighed as he examined the bodies once again, "it probably wasn't best to have a fight in my office."

The young firebender raised an eyebrow. "You said rumors. What rumors?"

"Rumors about _you,_ kid," Zolt grinned in amusement. "Why not take a seat?" he suggested, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "It's a pain to talk to you if you're standin' up, especially across the room."

Mako was unsure, and he hesitated to move, as he was afraid something else would pop up and take him by surprise. With extreme caution, he slowly approached his seat and sat down, and his boss continued.

"See, for years," Zolt began, his face behind his folded hands, "I've been hearin' about some young firebender prodigy who's ruthless, cunning, powerful, and always gets the job done – unlike most of the incompetent neophytes here in the Triple Threats. Everyone talks about you; some have even had the gall to say that _you_ should take over as leader."

"I would never –"

"I know, I know," Zolt said, as he waved a hand of dismissal. "With the power you possess, you could have done away with me at any time. 'Course, I would kill ya if you tried," he laughed harshly with a tinge of bitterness in his throat. "But what I'm trying to say is that I like you, kid. So, I'm promoting you. From here on out, you are my most trusted right-hand man, and second-in-command – the 'Underboss.' If anything's to happen to me, you take over."

The mob boss stared at the young man, waiting for a response. Mako was clearly at a loss for words, as he never imagined being appointed something so big, important, and coveted by many in the gang.

"Cat got your tongue?" Zolt snickered. "By your expressions, I can't tell whether you're taking this as good news or bad news."

Mako replied, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused. Isn't Shin the current Underboss?"

"And what about 'im? Sure, he has a record of getting the job done and being a great Underboss. But, he's been squanderin' his duties lately, and today was especially pathetic. A complete failure."

"But we were on the same job together. We both failed. I don't think I deserve –"

"Of course you deserve it," Zolt interrupted. "I was told you went head to head against the Avatar. Impressive. And yet Shin barely lasted a minute against her, a teenage girl – it's almost laughable.

"Listen. Think of the benefits you'll have as an 'Underboss': better pay, power over everyone under you … and don't forget the women."

How could Mako have forgotten about the benefits of a higher and respectable title? The money was the biggest deal to him; power and control over his subordinates was sort of appealing, and he couldn't care less about women. All he's ever wanted and needed throughout his young life was money to support both him and his brother. All of this was a dream come true.

"I see you're enjoying your new position already," Zolt grinned. "Oh, and about today – I'm letting it slide. The Avatar's no joke, whoever she may be. We already got police watching us, and the Equalists are just as annoying. Making an enemy of the Avatar is a bad move, so I advise you to stay away from her. The Triple Threats have already been made fools of _twice_ by the Avatar. If you see her, you run away. Understand?"

Mako nodded, but inside he was thinking, "Running away is a coward's move. No, if I ever see that Avatar again, she'll be screaming for mercy."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the long wait! I've been researching about how mafias and gangs work, and it's been utterly frustrating. -_- (Maybe I should watch "The Godfather" movies …) Plus, I've almost completely forgotten what I wanted to do with this story … I dearly hope this story is still interesting!  
_

_Everything's pretty slow in the story right now (and you're all probably wondering where I'm going with this), so I apologize if it isn't that exciting or interesting so far. But don't worry. The Makorra love _will_ happen. :) Just not … right away … _

_At the moment, Mako hates Korra (to the point of wanting to kill her), but she, on the other hand, has developed a crush. Is she MAD?!_

_(By the way, action scenes are my downfall. D:)_

_Review, if you please. :) Or favorite and/or follow it – either one makes happy. :D_


End file.
